LOST SOULS, UNTAMED SHADOWS
by AnimeBloodVixen
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursleys one last time and Draco finds him. The Malfoy's adopt him. Read their adventure. Slash. RL/HP & RL/DM


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.**_

 _ **Pairings: Rabastian/Harry, Rodolphus/Draco**_

 _ **Warning: slight gore, abuse, nothing to serious but if this a trigger for you, I suggest you do not read chapter 1.**_

 _ **Author's note: Sorry it's so short.**_

 **LOST SOULS, UNTAMED SHADOWS**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Paint Me A Birmingham**

 _ **Could You Paint Me A Birmingham?**_

 _ **Make It Look Just The Way I Plan,**_

 _ **A Little House On The Edge Of Town,**_

 _ **Porch Going All The Way Around,**_

 _ **Put Them There On The Front Yard Swing,**_

 _ **For Awhile I'll A Family Again,**_

 _ **If You Could Paint Me A Birmingham.**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~RLHP~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Draco Malfoy groaned in pain as he rolled around on his bed, his 18th birthday bringing in his Nekosune inheritance that runs in the Malfoy family, a rare and honorable inheritance.**

 **Nekosunes were a mixture of the noble Kitsune spirits and the Sensual Nekos, with cat ears and fluffy fox tails, Kitsune claws and Neko fangs, but unlike the Kitsune and Neko, the Nekosune has the ability to vanish those extra bits and call them forward through will.**

 **Draco moaned in agony as his new body parts grew, his senses becoming stronger and as the change finally stopped He felt a strange, warm pull and without a second thought took his Nekosune animal form, a gorgeous pure white one, with a fox's face, tail, and paws and a cat's body and ears, and slipped out his window and going in search of this new pull.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~RLHP~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Harry cried out in pain as the next blow hit dangerously close to his already broken rib and he he wheezed out a breath as more liquid fire from the pain took over his senses. One, two, three, and four more blows rained down on his fragile body before his fat uncle hauled him up by his dislocated right arm and and drug him through the small house of #4 Private Drive before opening the door and literally throwing him out into the snow where the pure whiteness stains a dark ugly red from the blood leaking from his body.**

 **"I have had it with your freakishness and your disrespect boy. I want you gone! I don't care what happens to you, but you will not infect Dudley with your disease!" Unle Vernon growled before he slammed the door.**

 **Harry looked up at Dudley's bedroom window through blurry eyes only to see a sobbing Dudley. Him and his cousin had secretly became friends last summer but Vernon caught them talking about their escape tonight.**

 **He smiles tightly through the pain up at his cousin before mouthing 'I'll come back for you' and struggling to his feet when Dudley shakingly nodded. With one last look back, Harry stumbled off toward the park Dudley and He used to visit before they got caught. He stiffled a pained sound as he reached the park and sat down in the snow, back to a tree. He gazed up at the sparkly lights of the trees and sang the first song that came to mind, his own version of Paint Me A Birmingham.**

 **"Could you paint me a Birmingham?**

 **Make it look just the way I plan,**

 **A little house on the edge of town,**

 **Porch going all the way around,**

 **Put them there on the front yard swing,**

 **For awhile I'll have a family again,**

 **If you could paint me Birmingham."**

 **He softly sings as he delicately ran his fingers over the top of the snow, edging into the next verses.**

 **"He looked at me with knowing eyes,**

 **And took a canvas from the bag there by his side,**

 **Picked up a brush and side to me."**

 **Harry took a shuddering breath as tears leaked from his eyes to land on the pristine snow, this too getting stained by his blood, before moving onto the next words.**

 **"'Son, just where in this picture would you like to be?'**

 **I said, 'If there's anyway you can,**

 **Could yoy paint me into a family's arms again?'"**

 **A strangled sob tore from his throat and the next chorus was watery and raspy from his crying.**

 **"Could you paint me a Birmingham?**

 **Make it look just the way I plan,**

 **A little house on the edge of town,**

 **Porch going all the way around,**

 **Put a them there on the front yard swing,**

 **For awhile I'll have a family again,**

 **If you could paint me a Birmingham..."**

 **Harry's soft, hoarse voice trailed off as he slumped over onto his right side, his consciousness fading into blackness, the blood loss finally taking effect on his vulnerable condition.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~RLHP~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **As he neared a child's park covered in a soft blanket of snow, a gentle, haunted voice reached Draco's ears with heart breaking lyrics and the new Nekosune moved forward silently until the furry white body was sitting in front of the bleeding and broken body of one Harry Potter, lips turning blue from the cold and skin drastically pale from blood loss.**

 _Merlin. What happened to him?! Mother and Father can heal him!_

 **With that thought he took his full human form, no Nekosune body parts, and picked up the horrifyingly weightless body of Harry and started the the short trek to a safe apparition point. From what he could tell, Harry needed some help and quick.**

 **When he reached the safe point he apparated away with a soft pop and landed gracefully in the Malfoy Manor's sitting room, right infront of his Mother and Father.**

 **"Draco! Who is that and what happened?!" His Mother asked with worry.**

 **"I gained my Nekosune inheritance and I felt a pull. I followed it and found Harey Potter bleeding to death out in the snow of a muggle park. Can yoh help him Mother?" Draco asked urgently as Harry groaned in his arms before lurching to the side to vomit blood.**

 **"Yes. Lay him down gently on the table and move away. You may hold his hand though."**

 **After Draco did as he asked Mother leaned over Harry's now prone body and used her healing gift to see what was wrong, but within 30 minutes she pulled away, he eyes tired as he looked up at Father with a expression.**

 **"I've healed the major problems, but this boy...Lucius he was abused. He has so much wrong with him. He's malnourished and he's literally covered head to toe in wounds and scars."**

 **Father's face grew tight with anger and he looked at the prone Harry with a look of both disgust for what happened to him and a desire for revenge.**

 **"Draco take Harry safely to a guestroom either close your bedroom or ours. Tomorrow Narcissa and I will adopt him. He will not be going back to those muggle beasts."**

 _Thank Merlin._ **Draco breathed in relief.**

 **"Yes father. Will you change his name?"**

 **"Only a little. His official name will be Harrison Ceberus Malfoy, but he can still go by Harry of course." Father said with a far away look, no doubt planning the events of tomorrow.**

 **Don't worry Harry. You're safe now...**

 **Now and always.**


End file.
